


Amestrian Blue

by Maleficent_of_the_Moors



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Caught in the Act, Consensual Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Acts, F/M, Nothing left to the imagination, PWP, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smexy, Tumblr: EdWin Smut Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maleficent_of_the_Moors/pseuds/Maleficent_of_the_Moors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward admits to his wife that he isn't enjoying their vacation in Central, but this drastically changes when Winry concedes to his wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amestrian Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! You probably read this story in Tumblr for [EdWin Smut Week 2016](http://edwin-smut-week.tumblr.com) but I'm posing it here too. Amestrian Blue is part of the story titled What Happens In Central, Stays In Central (WHICSIC), a side story of the Insidious series. 
> 
> Right now Amestrian Blue is a stand-alone but it will return to WHICSIC once I start working on Insidious. This will happen sometime in 2018. Yes, I have a pretty busy life and there are other stories I want to rewrite/update first.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this smutty one-shot!

"Amestris to Ed—hey, you-hoo!"

Winry’s waving snapped Edward out of his deep contemplation. His golden eyes slid to the right only to encounter a mild frown. He offered Winry a tight grin in response for her troubles then returned his attention back to the restaurant entrance.

Observing the people come and go was distracting enough for him not to think about his stay in Central. It was the kind of trip best to avoid but he wasn't going to pass an invitation for a free stay in the capital especially when said invitation was paid in full courtesy of Brigadier General “Fucking” Mustang. His stay in Central was of the business type; somehow he'd expected to have much more fun that he actually have had. Maybe his expectations for the trip had been too high? Granted he was looking forward to making love to Winry, to fucking Winry—heck—doing many things to and with Winry, and none had gone according to plan. Right now he was cranky, had blue balls and—dammit!—he was beyond frustrated.

Edward shuddered in his seat, the disturbing conversation he had with Winry last night came to mind. Talking about of gay men, old hags and their kinks was not how he imagined spending the night with Winry. A look of utter disgust twisted his expression, he was not looking forward to seeing Pinako Rockbell.

He felt Winry’s hand shaking his good shoulder.

"What?" Edward snapped, his temper rising.

"Are you ok?" The worry on her face made him feel like a jerk.

"It's nothing," Edward replied in a softer tone. He cut a large piece of his steak and dunk it in the golden yolk of his sunny side up; he stuffed the meat in his mouth, moaning with delight as he chewed.

Winry rolled her eyes at her husband; Edward’s indifference didn't have any effect on her.

"Are you angry because we didn't do it last night?"

Edward almost choked. He chased the half-chewed meat down his throat with some orange juice. "Dammit, Winry—!” He cried out, and hissed when he felt the citrus burning his abused throat. “Are you trying to fucking kill me?"

Winry’s impassive expression remained unchanged throughout Edward’s temper tantrum. It became obvious to her that “not getting lucky” wasn't the only thing bothering him—just her luck. As if it wasn't hard enough to pry information out of Edward! She groaned but not too loud because she didn't want to rile Edward any further. Winry reached for his free hand, rosy lips summoning a sugary smile when his eyes met hers.

"Baby, please tell me what's bothering you," she cooed while drawing circles on his hand with her index finger.

Edward almost rolled his eyes; Winry was playing dirty especially when she started batting her beautiful blue eyes. He let out a long sigh as he put his fork down. And a grimace clouded his face.

"It's this trip—I don't know—I guess things aren't going as I expected," he finally admitted.

Winry let go of his hand, her brow tensing. "I don't understand, Ed, I thought you were having a good time." She paused a beat, then added, “is it because of me?”

"No-no-no, Win,” Edward waved his hands in front of his chest trying to divert potential catastrophe.

“Spending time with you had been the best part of the trip. It's just…there has been too much weirdness for my liking." He said as his face twisted, recalling all those awkward and embarrassing moments he had experienced since they arrived at Central. "Besides…" he trailed off into his mind.

Winry gingerly reached for his hand. “Ed…”

Edward returned to the moment and smiled at Winry who had been staring at him expectantly.

"We have yet to visit places that I like." His grin couldn't hide his frustration.

A guilty expression dimmed Winry’s face. She had been so wrapped up in her own world that she forgot to include Edward in it. Winry squeezed his hand as a sympathetic smile brighten her face. "What do you want to do today?"

Ed was in shock. Winry, _his Winry,_ admitting fault? Now that was one for the books! He had long accepted that this trip was a bust, but now that his wife wanted to lift his spirits, he felt lost. He never made plans to visit places of interest so he didn't know where to start. Edward went over things or places what would be of interest, and to his surprise, there wasn't much that he liked about Central…although there was place in particular he wouldn't mind visiting.

“There’s this place I wouldn't mind going but I don't know we have the necessary clearance to enter."

Winry's eyes widened. "Gee, Ed! Where are you planning on taking me?" She cried incredulously, even though the prospect of getting themselves in danger was exciting.

"I want to take you to new National Library, First Branch." He replied with a childish grin plastered all over his face.

Winry’s face fell. She was at a loss for words but her face did all the talking for her.

"You said it was my turn to choose," Edward said in his defense, his voice rising with anger. He picked up the fork and knife and cut a other piece of steak.

Winry sighed while she watched her husband stuff his face with food. "Why don't we discuss this in our room?" She offered, seeing that Edward was purposely ignoring her.

”Whatever…” He spat, a bit of meat landed between them.

 

* * *

 

"What the hell?"

Winry craned her neck to see past Edward who had just push open the door to their room.

Right smack in the center of the bed sat a large white box with a huge red bow. “A present?”

They both went to the box.

"There's an envelope attached to it," Winry pointed out and Edward picked it up.

He took out paper notes from inside the envelope. His indifferent expression turned sour by the time he finished reading the last note.

"Who is it from?" Winry asked, dying to know who was this person with the skills to provoke her husband.

"Here," Ed handed her the notes, which she grabbed diligently.

Winry read the first one.

_Fullmetal,_

_I went ahead and ordered a uniform for you. It has already been tailored fit._

_V/r,_

_Brigadier General Mustang_

Winry smiled at the thoughtful gesture of the older man. She stacked the note behind the other two and continued reading.

_I sincerely hope you weren't thinking of wearing that hideous red and black getup you wore when you were a State Alchemist. I'm warning you, it isn't happening this time around. And don't think I’m going to let you wear that boring old geezer attire you seem to prefer as of late. You will wear the Amestrian Blue (and you will like it)._

_Your Amazing Commanding Officer_

_P.S. Word of advice: Don't let your “daddy issues” dictate fashion style._

Winry now knew why Edward was spewing obscenities. She went on to read the last note.

_The billing department will be deducting the cost of that uniform from your first paycheck. By the way, you still owe me 520 cenz._  

Her snickering earned her a formidable glare. She shrugged it off and handed Edward the notes who crushed the paper in his hand like he was crushing someone’s larynx.

Winry pressed her lips into a thin line. Having to deal with Edward’s foul mood wasn't how she wanted to start the day.

“Why don't you open the box?” She offered in a feeble attempt to distract him.

Edward instantly frowned, but Winry gave him her most disarming smile, and that was the end of it. He bit back a curse as he took the lid off.

The Amestrian Blue, the proud uniform of the nation's military, was looking back at them.

Edward took the wool jacket in his hands. Mustang wasn't kidding, the garment had been custom tailored. It made him wonder who he had to bribe in order to get information about his measurements. He let the thought slide by, that pompous asshole wasn't worth losing his cool for. The ribbons caught his eye, and so did the insignia and other devices that defined the Liutenant Colonel rank.

"Ooh!" Winry squealed, taking a step closer to feel the wool texture of the jacket. "Try it on!" She exclaimed, bright-eyed.

"Now?" Edward complained, not understanding what the fuss was all about.

"Yes, now!"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. He gathered the uniform in his hands and went into the bathroom, the door closing behind him with a solid click.

Colorful swearing waded into the bedroom from time to time as Edward put on each article of clothing.

Winry sat on the side of the bed, waiting for Edwrad to finish dressing, thinking that he needed more practice getting dressed in the complicated uniform if he wanted to make in time for work…he was going to have plenty of time to work on this at the Officer’s School.

"Well, what do you think?" Ed asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, feeling a bit self-conscious about his overall appearance.

Winry stared slack-jawed. She stood up and approached Edward like a moth approaches a light source. She fingered the lapel running diagonally across his chest. Her blue eyes followed, studying the ribbons and insignias decorating the jacket.

"Wow…” Her breath hitched impressed and pleased with what she was seeing. Her eyes met with Edward’s. “You look handsome."

A bright blush suffused his face. Edward cleared his throat as he looked away seemingly in embarrassment and played with the tight collar of his dress shirt. He honestly believed Winry was going to make fun of him; her ogling caught him by surprise. A smile ran across his face as it dawned on him that the look delighted her senses. Suddenly he felt smug and powerful and—

"Dammit."

"Is something wrong?" Winry worried her lip.

"It's nothing.” Edward replied as he shook off Mustang's mental image from his head.

Winry raised an eyebrow at his dismissive comment but decided to let it slide this time around. She much preferred to gawk at her gorgeous husband in his pristine uniform. A grin grew on her face appreciating why women love a man in uniform.

"What is it now?" Edward huffed, oblivious of the effect he was having on her.

"I—I was thinking that it would be nice to walk around the city while you’re wearing the Amestrian Blue."

Edward’s face turned two shades redder; Winry was digging the look. He let out a low chuckle as he considered the possibility that she may be turned on by it too.

"Hey, Win," he gently lifted her chin up until their eyes met. "Let's do it."

Winry's face beamed with excitement but it was instantly overshadowed by worry. "Won't you get in trouble for doing that?" She asked.

Edward smiled at her lovingly. "Naw. That Bastard owes me one.” He reached for her hand, locking his fingers with hers, and added, “let's get out of here."

 

  
Edward kept his shoulders back and his posture straight as a rod. It made his chest stick out and the decorations draped across his pectorals stand out. The Amestrian Blue was magic. The elderly stopped to greet him with utmost respect, men offered courteous nods, and women…women smiled coyly or turned their heads to ogle. Now he understood why Brigadier General Fucktard wore his uniform like a second skin. He felt smug and he liked it.

They came across the recently inaugurated First Branch.

Edward sighed. The bookworm in him wanted to enter the place and roam the polished marble floor halls, breathe in the musty scent of paper, feel with his restored hand the indentations of letter-pressed titles on leather-bound hardcovers. In his daydreaming, he stumbled across a teenaged fantasy of his. It was the type of fantasy that needs to be kept under lock anad key, only take out of confinement to relish it during lonely nights. Edward turned his head to look at Winry—the source of his inspiration—when his mind sprung into action. He was in uniform and he was carrying his silver pocket watch.

"Win,” he said as a devilish smile made its way to his face, “let's go inside."

She raised her blue eyes to the height of the building. "But you said that you couldn't go in."

"True,” Edward conceded knowing that Winry was going to say that. He flashed her a confident smile. “This uniform and my watch will grant us entry."

Winry balked at first. "Fine, let's go inside."

Edward took hold of Winry’s hand and went up the small set of granite stairs leading to the main entrance.

 

  
Winry glanced at Edward and gave him a proud smile when their gazes connected.

After successfully passing security, Edward held her hand and dragged her down with him through the main hall. Their first stop was the alchemy section; it was as grandiose as Edward imagined it. The nerd in him quickly took over his senses, making him forget about his beautiful wife. Giddiness washed over him like a rushing river once he came into contact with a tome on applied Alchemy and Physics.

Winry sank into the nearest chair, almost rolling her eyes as she let out an annoyed huff. It was a futile attempt at making a point come across because nothing was going to peel her husband away from that place. She would have to somehow find comfort in a long and boring afternoon.

After an hour or so Edward returned to Winry, who at that point in time was beyond pissed off.

"There's one more thing I want to do before leaving." He extended his hand to help her up. "We'll do whatever you want afterward.”

 

  
Edward guided Winry to the second floor. Winry looked around but couldn't see a single soul. Was that part of the library deserted? It definitely felt like it was just the two of them and row after row of books.

"Ed? Why are we here?" She asked when Edward motioned for her to follow him to the most desolate section of the entire floor.

"The other branches have similar layouts and this library looks like it was constructed in the same manner,” he said, as if he were talking to himself. He came to a halt and looked past Winry before his gaze settled back on her. “I'm glad to see that is the case."

"Okay…” Winry said, her hands on hips. “But why are we here?”

"Because of this…" Edward came up on Winry, and brought his hands to the side of her face. Their gazes met for an instant before he captured her lips in a hot, searing kiss.

Winry melted into the kiss, she even encouraged Edward with little moans, but it all came to a screeching halt when he started fondling her generous chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" She shrieked as she pushed him away. "This is a public place!"

A wolfish grin spread across Edward’s face. "I know."

The comment made her gasp and stare at Edward wide-eyed. "Why you—you pervert!" She cried out, her face glowing bright red.

Edward’s face fell slack and his eyes became fixed staring at her face in utter frustration.

"You're always telling me I'm a prude but now I'm a pervert? Make up your mind, woman."

Winry crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed as she looked away.

Edward closed the gap between them seizing her. He wrapped her lithe form in his strong arms, pulling her flush against him; his waist cape blending with the flowing skirt of her dress.

"C’mon, Win…" He sighed, his hot breath caressing her ear, coaxing her to surrender.

Winry inhaled sharply. The idea of having sex in a public place was crazy, but it was also exhilarating…she bit her lower lip as pleasure tightened her core.

"Edward—!"

She yelped when he grabbed her firm behind and ground his hips against hers. The bulge caged inside his uniform sent waves of pleasure chills down her spine making her gasp.

“Follow me,” Edward said as he reached for her hand.

 

  
They made it to the Mineral Sciences section which looked recluse enough when compared to the other areas on the upper floor.

Edward guided Winry through the maze of towering bookshelves, stopping in front of a shelf filled with books relating to volcanism. The irony the moment made him snicker. The sexual frustration of past few days stirred up in him like a volcano, and like a volcano, he was more than ready to erupt. He pressed Winry against the shelf and recaptured her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. They drew out each other’s pleasure with peppered kisses and taunting touches.

Edward undid the belt and unzipped his pants and pushed them (and his underwear) mid-thigh. He turned Winry around to face the rows of books behind her.

"Winry," he said as he wedged one hand under the skirt of her dress. "Hold on to the bookshelf, and hold on tight." He ordered as he pushed her panties to one side.

Winry did as told, and gasped when Edward pushed into her without warning, filling and stretching her from behind, and drawing out pleasure moan from her lips.

“Lift up your right leg,” he whispered.

Winry lifted the leg and Edward held it up as he hooked his arm behind the knee. He pulled halfway out and plunged back into her, hard. Winry moaned, the tips of her fingernails turned white from squeezing the metal panel holding rows of books. Edward was buried deep in her and it made her shiver with need. He thrust into her slowly at first but picked up the pace until their bodies danced to the same rhythm. He let go of Winry’s leg in favor of stability finding it hard to keep both a fast pace as they had sex. At that point, Winry surrendered to her primeval instincts and started grinding against Edward every time he drove his hips forward, drawing-out lusty moans as pressure began to build in her core bringing her closer to orgasm.

"Keep it down, Winry, you're being too loud," Edward panted into to her ear.

"Can't help it, Ed, your cock feels so good—"

Edward couldn't help but to smirk. Not every woman was as bold as his wife; he was one lucky man.

“You love my big cock inside you, don’t you?” He purred, savoring the moment.

The deep moan Edward got as an answer was electrifying. He dug his fingers in her hips and increased the pace of his rhythm. “Your pussy feels so good I just want to fuck you hard,” he breathed, hot and labored.

“Fuck me hard—” Winry said, completely immersed in the haze of lust and desire.

The slap of flesh against flesh drove them to the edge.

 

  
Edward nudge his face on Winry’s nape, lavishing the ivory skin with kisses. Her soft hums drew a smile on his face and made his heart flutter. He was a lucky man indeed.

“That was so fucking hot…” He said as he held her closer to his body—

A gasp made its way down the aisle; Edward turned to look.

At the beginning of the aisle stood a middle-aged woman clasping books to her chest, her knuckles white from holding them tight.

His golden eyes became as small as pin drops. “Oh shit!” He cursed under his breath. He and Winry hadn't made an effort to readjust their clothing and the woman—a librarian by the looks of it—had front row seats to their indicent exposure heaven’s knows for how long.

The librarian’s eyes traveled down to his legs settling on his underwear and pants, which had gathered around his ankles during the hot encounter. At least Winry’s skirt hid their modesty. He moved away from Winry, quickly turning his back to the mortified librarian as he pulled his pants on.

Winry, who was still riding out the remnants of her orgasm, wondered what had spooked her husband.

“Ed?” Panic cut through her fog like a hot knife cuts through butter. She shifted her attention to the main corridor.

“Eek!” Winry shrieked as blue eyes connected with the librarian’s. She hid her face in her hands, wishing she could crawl into a hole and die.

Edward finished buckling his belt. He turned around and met the librarian’s beet red face.

They were caught. They were caught in the worst possible way and it was his fault. Winry will brain him for sure when they return to the hotel—that is if they don't end in jail first. Mustang will have a field day if that actually happened; he shuddered in horror.

"M’am, let me—"

“I don't want to hear it!” The librarian cut Edward off and raised her eyebrows at him. “Just leave before I call security.” The books in her arms hiked up her bosom, hiding her frowning mouth. She harrumphed loudly but that was the gist of it.

She turned around and left the young couple to brood over in their humiliation.

"I can't believe this happened again,” she sulked as she walked down the hall, her clicking heels agreeing with her as they scuffed along the marble floor. “First the Flame Alchemist and that blonde woman, and now a couple of kids!” She continued her rambling as she put some distance between herself and the Mineral Sciences section. “What's wrong with these people? A library isn't the place to get laid—honestly, what's the world turn into?"

The snippy reprimand resounded throughout the large room making Edward and Winry flinch.

 

* * *

 

  
Silence stuck like bubble gum to a shoe the entire trip back to the hotel; Edward tried to convince himself that he wasn't going to end up in the coroner’s table—cause of death blunt force trauma to the head.

The taxi stopped in front of the luxurious hotel entrance. Winry got out first, and headed straight for the elevator, most likely dying to get to their room first so she could put her murderous plan into action; Edward trudged behind like a condemned man walking the green mile.

The door to their room close gingerly behind him, producing a solid click, and marking the end of his life.

Winry was standing still in the small foyer with her back turned to him.

Edward sighed and closed his eyes, mentally preparing for the fatal blow. He waited and waited but nothing happened. A golden eye cracked open to access the situation; Winry hadn't moved at all, and there was no wrench in sight. Opening his other eye, he decided to break the ice.

"Winry, I—" He started but didn't get a chance to state his case.

"It goes without saying that what happened at the library was beyond embarrassing."

The ire in her expression made Edward gulp but that initial burst was like a firecracker: highly explosive but not long-lasting. She averted her gaze for a second, a small grin appeared in her face when she looked at Edward again. "I don't know if I should be mortified or happy." Winry all but smirked.

"What?" Edward couldn't believe his ears.

"Well, it was a thrilling experience, don't you think?" She added, shrugging her shoulders like she had been speaking about the weather.

Edward felt his legs become wobbly. Winry wasn't angry, but thrilled? Just when he thought he had Winry Rockbell completely deciphered, she decides to throw him yet another curve ball.

"So you're not mad?" He asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

Winry’s eyes beamed. "Of course not! It was the best sex we had so far." A bashful expression hid behind red hot cheeks as she added, "right?"

"Heh…” Edward felt his own cheeks flare. “I guess it is."

They both paused and let out an embarrassed laugh, in unison.

"By the way, why did go along with it?" Edward asked.

Winry took a step closer and fingered the lapel of his uniform like she did early that day. She looked at him squarely in the eyes and said, "because I like your kind of kink." She grinned. “Besides…”

"Besides?" Edward squeaked, his face three shades redder.

Winry drew small circles on his chest. "Women can't resist men in uniform."

Her words did a fantastic work of conjuring a hard-on but the effects weren't long lasting. His rational side reminded him of the one person who loved wearing the Amestrian Blue; he grimaced.

"I can't believe that Bastard likes to play hookie during work hours.” Edward shuddered thinking how Mustang apparently shared his taste for adventure. “And Major Hawkeye—" He scrunched up in aversion, like a child who had caught their parents having a moment of deep intimacy.

"I think it's cute.”

Edward gave Winry a flat a stare, which she took the wrong way.

“You know those two are head over heels for each other.” Winry stressed, feeling the need to defend the couple.

“I'm head over hills for you.” Edward said as a peace offering, and was rewarded with a loving smile.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?" The invitation made him grin from ear-to-ear.

The telephone rang as they headed to the bathroom.

"Should I answer?" Winry asked.

"Naw. Let the front desk take the message." Edward said as he picked up Winry bridal style, making her gasp in the process.

They entered the luxurious bathroom to continue what was started at the National Library—First Branch.

**Author's Note:**

> The original Amestrian Blue wasn't this explicit but this level of smut is what was intended in the first place. I will post a M rated version of this story to FF.net but not in the immediate future. I'm busy with FMA Big Bang 2016 and also the 2016 FMA Fandom Challenge.


End file.
